Web applications run in browsers and have various security and resource limitations. Installed client applications generally have higher security access and less resource limitations. However, in some cases, web applications may require more access to the local system legitimately. For example, web applications may have limits on file uploads and downloads or the need to control such transactions in a recoverable way.